Shockwave: Part 2
SHORELINE ALBEDO: Miss me? WAYBIG: Yeah. After I kick your butt into space! (The two titans charge at eachother, and collide. Waybig tries to keep his distance from the city, as he blocks Albedo's attacks. Waybig grabs Albedo's arms, but he is pushed off and crashes into the water. Albedo shoots a cosmic ray, but Waybig dodges out of the way and use's his legs to trip Albedo. Gwen and Kevin observe the fight as they get out of the Rustbucket 3.) GWEN: There has to be something we can do. KEVIN: Not while the Rustbucket is down. (Waybig tackles Albedo, and starts to pumble him, but Albedo rolls over Waybig and throws him to the side, narrowing hitting the cityline.) WAYBIG: Well, if you want to play rough. Then you'll get it! (Waybig presses the Ultimatrix, turning him into...) ULTIMATE WAYBIG: Ultimate Waybig! You don't have a chance against me now, Albedo! (Ultimate Waybig, towering over Albedo, fires a cosmic ray directly at him. As the dust clears Albedo is nowhere to be found.) ALBEDO: I beg to differ. (Ultimate Waybig turns around and see's Albedo fire a cosmic ray directly above his forehead, hitting his fin, knocking Ultimate Waybig out. He crashes into a section of Bellwood, and reverts back. Albedo stomps towards Ben and reverts back as well, and grabs the knocked out hero. Psyphons ship lands next to him.) KEVIN: HEY! (Kevin and Gwen race towards Albedo.) GWEN: Your not getting him that easily! (Albedo heads inside Psyphons ship.) ALBEDO: I have Tennyson, let's go. PSYPHON: Perfect. (As Psyphons ship takes off. Gwen fires multiple mana blasts. The ship is hit, the launch door opens.) PSYPHON: GAAH!! (Albedo grabs Ben and Psyphon gets hit and falls out of the ship. Albedo takes control of the craft, leaving Psyphon. Gwen and Kevin chase after him. Kevin grabs Psyphon.) KEVIN: Where's Ben! Where did you take him!? PSYPHON: He's far from you reach now. ------------------------------------------------- SYSTEM, EARTH (The battle still rages, the Plumber fleet is gaining the upper hand against Psyphons machines.) MAX: We have them cornered, keep at it! MAGISTER PYKE: I'm losing main power, switching to secondary systems. MAGISTER PATELLIDAY: I'm right behind you, hold on. (Just as the Plumbers fight on, the attacking fleet retreats.) MAX: Good work everyone. We- GWEN: Grandpa. We have a problem. MAX: What is it Gwen? GWEN: Ben was taken by Albedo, did you find him? MAX: No. Do you or Kevin know where Albedo is taking Ben? GWEN: I don't, but we have someone who might. -------------------------------------- COMNUNICATIONS ROOM '' (Albedo is speaking to the Envoy, while Ben is laying unconscious in the middle of the room.)'' ALBEDO: Envoy. I have brought you Ben Tennyson. ENVOY: Where is Psyphon? ALBEDO: He...didn't make it. ENVOY: I see. Very well. '' (Two guards come inside of the room. One of them shoots Albedo on his leg.)'' ALBEDO: AHH! What the--- ENVOY: You service is no longer required, which means you are now obsolete. ALBEDO: You promised me! You'll pay for this! Aghh! '' (One of the guards knocks out Albedo.)'' ENVOY: Take him away. (The guards take Albedo away, just as Ben starts to wake up.) BEN: Ughh... ENVOY: The Great Ben Tennyson... BEN: Oh, it's you. ENVOY: I've been waiting for this day to finally meet you in person. BEN: You have a lot to answer for! Why don't you come out so we can work it out face to face? ENVOY: If that is what you wish... (A bright flash surrounds the Envoy. The green holo projection is gone. The Envoy walks down from his chamber and reveals himself. Ben is overwhelmed with shock as he stares at the figure.) ENVOY: Not what you were expecting was it? For about a decade, I've been dealing with memory loss. Having to accept the fact that my home was destroyed. Almost everyone that I knew and cared for was gone. But now, this is where I can start again. And punish those who are responsible! Noteworthy Events Major Events *The Envoy reveals himself. Minor Events *Ben is defeated by Albedo. *Ultimate Waybig makes his first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Magister Pyke (Cameo) *Magister Patelliday (Cameo) Villains *Envoy (Ben Tennyson) *Albedo *Psyphon Aliens Used By Ben: *Waybig/Ultimate Waybig By Albedo: * Waybig Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Revan100